cversefandomcom-20200214-history
Orcs
Orcs Rewards: 50 Credits Drops: Every 3 Kills a player can receive an item. Tameable: Yes Orc King Rewards: 190 credits Drops: Every kill a player can receive a Tameable: No Orcs are easy to distinguish from goblins from the tone of their skin, which is usually that of darker green to a dim goldenrod-like color, but some Orc varieties, specifically those of the higher-ups and those of special importance, have different skin colors, such as a pale blue and even red in some cases. Typically, Orcs will not attack unless provoked, as is the case in many situations. However, much like the Field Dragons, they are quite easily provoked, but won't pursue for excessive distances. They are quite strong, especially the hostile orcs. Friendly orcs are usually denoted by a lighter skin tone, and an overall less 'fierce' complexion. During battle, many orcs will choose to go unarmed, and there are two types of unarmed orcs. There are normal ones, and then there are brute orcs. These brute orcs are less intelligent in terms of weaponry, but they are as strong as a dragon in terms of the damage they can deal with a single blow. They don't flinch, and will actively pursue until their prey is subdued. "Ordinary" orcs can wield either a large claymore-like sword, or a strong, sturdy mace for battle. Each hurts a lot, but the sword is slightly faster than the mace, while the mace is slightly stronger. It's a bad idea to get hit by either, yknow. Recently added with the Will of Mimir patch, there is now a Field boss for the Orc mobs: The originally-named Orc King. Stronger and more menacing than the normal orcs, these rare mobs can drop the Jasper Ore, which controls the Earth elemental. There is a rumor going around that female orcs will rape any male players before dealing the finishing blow, which is interesting but the GM has denied all rumors of this. However, there has been a witness in the beta who had caught the act on a capture card, and that feature was taken out. It could of been re-enabled however, and in some ways this is likely. Like the fabled "slime rape", this is an incredibly rare occurrence, and usually will only happen to low-leveled players who are literally in too deep for their own good, and are most definitely going to go under. Reports of male orcs doing this to female players have been tested extensively, but does not seem to be the case. It seems that it's too common to be implemented, as reverse-rape acts are much more... 'interesting' per say. There are also friendly NPC orcs have made a few settlements for travelers to stop at, much like the goblins. However, these settlements are much larger, and are much, much more costly. Some of the settlements reek of something awful, and a few reek of sex and pheromones. Mostly they just smell like blood, which isn't too abnormal as the orc culture is centered around sacrifices and that sort. Despite this, it's not uncommon to see orcs without clothing in the NPC villages, as that is their culture, usually the only clothing is either for battle or for the lower half. Shirts are considered uncool, and the women rarely if ever use bras, although they do have them, as the idea was tossed around during the game development itself. Orc1.jpg Orc2.jpg Orc3.jpg Orc4.jpg Orc5.jpg